The Heart of Two
by xPhantom-Willowx
Summary: Inu/SKxOver: Born into a world with no one to love them, the twins Kagome and Bankotsu, had to survive on the streets but everything changed the day they met them...Hao/Kag/Ren, Ban/Pirika
1. Chapter 1: The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shaman King.

A/N: Well hello my lovely readers! I'm back with another story. I've decided to try something new and I really hope that you like it I've decided to make an Inuyasha and Shaman King crossover.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Spirits speaking'**

**The Heart of Two**

Chapter 1: The Twins

The moon was high in the sky and the city below was bustling with life. Over in a more secluded part of town however, two children were huddled together deep in the dirty and dark alley.

A young boy who appeared to be around seven years old sat next to his twin sister. His raven black hair was tied in a sloppy braid that reached the middle of his back. His icy blue eyes looked around cautiously and his tanned skin glowed under the moon. He rubbed the four-pointed purple star on his forehead out of habit and glanced at his twin who was older than him by a few minutes.

She was the spitting image of him but her face was more feminine and her eyes were a shade lighter. Her inky black hair was braided as well and fell to the bottom of her back. The big difference between the two was that the four-pointed star was in the middle of her chest right underneath her collarbone instead of her forehead.

Said girl sighed when she looked at her clothing as well as her brothers, they were all torn and dirty. "Bankotsu we're going to have to steal some new clothes soon." The seven-year-old girl looked at her brother when he nodded. "I know Kags but right now we gotta find a good place to sleep."

Kagome smiled at him and scanned the area. She spotted a corner with some empty boxes and trash. "Ban-kun come on I found a spot!" She grabbed his hand into her own tiny one and led him to the boxes. Kagome moved the boxes so the corner of the alley was visible.

She took of her jacket and placed it on the ground. "Alright Ban-kun sit down." He did as he was told and waited for Kagome to sit down next to him. She plopped down on the jacket and grinned at him. She pulled the boxes towards them so they were covered then a wave of sadness and nostalgia suddenly hit Kagome. A longing for a protective embrace filled her but she had to settle for a bunch of boxes to protect her and her brother from the cruel world.

Bankotsu shrugged off his jacket and covered both of them with it. He leaned into Kagome's embrace and soon fell into a world of dreams. Kagome smiled softly at her twin and wrapped her arms around his body protectively.

Kagome looked up at the moon with emotionless eyes. If anyone was around their heart would've shattered from seeing such a broken look on someone so young. Kagome sighed while she thought about the situation her precious brother and her were in.

It had been three whole years since _**that**_ incident and the twins have been living on the streets since. Her thoughts darkened when she recalled everything they had to endure during that time and it was only just beginning.

Kagome and Bankotsu learned very quickly that they had to be strong to survive on their own. She glanced down at her brother as tears threatened to spill from her beautiful blue eyes. _'I'll keep smiling if only for you Ban-kun. I promise to protect you and take the pain away'_ with that final thought Kagome fell into a guarded sleep.

* * *

The sun rose in the sky and Kagome's eyes snapped open. She was covered in shadows but she saw glimpses of sunlight past the boxes. Bankotsu let out a tired yawn and slowly got up. He smirked at his sister and stretched his sore muscles. "Lets go find something to eat Kags"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. She picked up her filthy jacket and shook of as much dirt as she could. They moved the boxes and headed out of the alley. It was still early in the morning so not many people were out.

They stopped at a small store and went inside. The owner looked at the two kids warily and sniffed in disgust. Bankotsu scowled when he saw that but Kagome just grabbed his hand and smiled, after all they got that reaction from people all the time. They walked down the isles and discreetly pocketed some granola bars and some other small foods in their jacket and pants.

Just as they were about to exit the store a cookie fell out of Bankotsu's pocket and the owner spotted it and began yelling. Kagome and Bankotsu cursed and sped out of the store and raced down the streets.

They ran without stopping till they reached an empty park far from the store. They both stopped and panted lightly. "Wait to go Ban-kun! That was probably the clumsiest thing you've ever done!" Bankotsu glared at Kagome and scoffed. "It's not my fault the stupid cookie decided to fall out of my pocket!"

Kagome just began giggling and grabbed his hand and started walking at a slower pace. The twins walked deeper into the park and stopped at the duck pond and sat down at the base of a tree. Bankotsu took out two granola bars for them to eat. It wasn't much but they had to make this food last for as long as they could. It was rare for them to steal food but it was only done when they were desperate.

Kagome smiled at Bankotsu and he smiled back as they began eating. They dusted the crumbs off from their meal and stood. "Alright Kags lets do our morning spar." Kagome nodded in agreement and they got into position.

Bankotsu raced at Kagome with a raised fist and began fighting with her. Kagome blocked his attacks and went at him with a serious of her own. After they started living on the streets a series of incidents led the twins to force themselves to learn how to fight.

After two hours of sparring they decided to head out. They never stayed in one place for too long in fear of running into some bad company. Kagome and Bankotsu were walking down the street when a pulsation hit the both of them.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and a deep frown covered his young face. "Ne, Kags did you feel that?" Kagome nodded her head and looked ahead at the run down house at the end of the street. A vast forest surrounded the old house and the twins couldn't help but be curious.

Kagome was about to head towards the abandoned house but Bankotsu grabbed her shoulder. "No…Kagome I don't trust that house let keep going." Kagome looked at her brother and noticed the concealed fear in his eyes. He hated showing weakness around her so she let this slide. "Alright Ban-kun lets keep going." She smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Bankotsu despised admitting it but he was scared after all he was only seven and he could only protect his sister so much. That feeling he got wasn't bad just _foreign_ but he just didn't want to risk it. He would never risk his sister's safety because she was his whole world.

The twins passed by the house and Kagome glanced back at it with one eye and she could've sworn she saw a man standing at the window.

While they were walking the beings in the house were silently cursing. **'Dammit they were so close! I'm getting tired of waiting for them! Why can't we go after them and help them?' **The other being glared at the one complaining and turned his cold eyes towards the twins retreating forms. **'Cease your complaining you insolent slug they will come to us in time we must be patient. We can not help them if they do not seek us out.' **The spirit glared at him but then began giggling and launched at him but he just sidestepped the flamboyant man. **'Awww we've been stuck together for how long and you still won't let me touch your hunky demon body! Now that's just teasing you Popsicle stick!' **The 'demon' glared at the giggling man and snorted. **'I would rather cut your head off then let you touch my person now enough with your useless blabbering!' **

The spirit just pouted and his facial expression turned serious all of a sudden. **'Seriously though, I hope those two find us soon. They deserve better and with us they won't be lonely anymore.' **The other spirits eyes softened for a split second as he looked at the place where the twins once were. His emotionless face started twitching though at the next thing the giddy man said. **'Oooh! I can't wait till the boy grows up though, imagine how gorgeous he's going to be with that long black hair and those eyes!' **The cold man glared at the oblivious male and hit him upside the head.

'_Hn. Those twins really are something else. They have so much power and don't even realize it.' _The two spirits sat looking out the window waiting for the twins they were destined to be with.

* * *

Kagome sighed in aggravation as she looked at the two drunken men who decided to 'mess' with her. She glared at them when she smelled the booze on their breath. _'This would happen when stupid Bankotsu had to go to the bathroom!'_

One of the men decided to grab her but she swiftly kicked him in the groin. _'This is just sick! I'm seven years old for Kami's sake!'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the other guy punched her in the face. She was shoved to the ground and they both began kicking her repeatedly. Just as they were about to grab her again a man with a rats tail on the back of his head kicked the two men off her.

Kagome looked up and let her emotionless eyes scan the newcomer. He had short black hair and violet eyes. He had prayer beads wrapped around one of his hands and she watched as he proceeded to knock the drunk men unconscious.

The man clapped the nonexistent dust off his hands and smiled. "Now that's what you get for messing with a cute child." He turned towards Kagome and smiled he was about to help her up but she backed away from him and stood on her own.

She internally winced from the pain she felt but ignored it. Her empty eyes looked at the man and she quickly got in a defensive stance expecting the man to hit her. The man's eyes widened at the little girl. _'Her eyes…they're so empty. What happened to this child?'_ He smiled sadly at her. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. My name is Miroku."

He gave her a disarming smile but Kagome just snorted in her head. _'As if I believe that! People only go out and rescue a girl in fairytales! I'm not gonna let this guy trick me!'_ Her empty icy blue eyes narrowed at the man before her. As she was about to attack him she heard Bankotsu's voice in the distance.

Bankotsu came out of the park restrooms and immediately felt like something was wrong. His eyes widened and he raced of towards his twin. _'Kagome please be alright!'_

He ran like his life depended on it and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. Two men were on the floor unconscious and there was a guy standing in front of **his** sister. He let out a menacing growl when he saw that his sister had a bruise forming on her cheek.

He ran ahead and yelled her name. Kagome looked back at him with her empty eyes but they softened at the sight of him. Bankotsu stood in front of Kagome protectively and glared for all he was worth. "What did you do to my sister!" Miroku looked at the two in surprise once he realized they were twins. "No I didn't do anything! I saw those two guys attacking her so I stepped in." Bankotsu's eyes darkened when he glanced at the two unconscious men.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and saw her blank face. "Is it true?" She simply nodded and Bankotsu turned back to the man. "How can we trust you? You're probably just gonna attack us like everyone else!"

Miroku's eyes widened at his statement and he took a good look at the twins. They're clothes were all torn and dirty and their skin was smeared with dirt and grime on random places. He noticed some old scars here and there on their bodies. They looked so thin and sickly as if they hadn't had a decent meal or a good nights rest in months. Miroku was certain that underneath their clothes they were nothing but ribs and bones.

Miroku raised his hands in surrender and sighed. "I promise I won't hurt you guys but shouldn't you be home with your parents? I'm sure they're worried sick about you two." Miroku instantly regretted saying that as he saw the two children stiffen and unshed tears entered Bankotsu's eyes. "That's none of your business! Now why don't you leave us alone!" Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and traced her thumb over it to comfort him.

Their parents were still a sore subject for them but she had to be strong for her brother's sake. As she was about to comfort him she suddenly felt chilly and everything was getting blurry. Bankotsu looked at Kagome in worry when he felt her stiffen. Suddenly Kagome collapsed to the ground unconscious. Bankotsu panicked and tears started trailing down his face. "Kagome? Nee-chan! Please wake up! Don't leave me please! I promise I'll never go anywhere without you again just please don't leave me all alone!"

Miroku's heart twisted painfully at the sight of the twins, he pushed it aside though and quickly stepped towards the unconscious girl. Bankotsu growled at Miroku and stood in front of her. "Get away from us! I won't let you hurt my nee-chan! I'll never let any of you hurt her again!"

Tears were still streaming down Bankotsu's face but he held strong. Miroku frowned but gave him a peaceful smile. "I promise you I will never hurt your sister I just want to help the both of you."

Bankotsu looked skeptical but he looked up at the man with slight hope. "Do you promise not to hurt us?" Miroku nodded. "And after I take care of you guys you can go if you wish and I won't lay a hand on either of you." Bankotsu was still guarded but he let Miroku go near his Kagome.

Miroku nodded in thanks and felt her forehead. He cursed when he felt that she had a fever. "Hey kid what are your names?" Bankotsu looked up from Kagome in surprise. "You want to know our names?" Miroku frowned at his response. _'Is it really that odd for someone to be so kind to these two children?' _Miroku just nodded.

Bankotsu gave him a cocky smirk. "Well I'm Bankotsu and this is my twin sister Kagome. She's older then me by a few minutes and she always likes to rub it in!" Miroku chuckled at his response. At that moment he realized just how young the two really were and it made him all the sadder to see them in such a terrible condition.

"Well Bankotsu your sister has a fever and if it's okay with you I'll take you both to my home so she can get better. I promise that I will keep the both of you safe." Bankotsu looked at him with doubt but then cast a worried glance at his whimpering sister. Whether he trusted him or not he was the only one who could help his sister at the moment. Bankotsu nodded in agreement but his eyes narrowed. "If you lay one finger on my sister or hurt us in anyway I'll show you that I may be a seven years old but I **will** kill you."

Miroku let out a nervous laughed and lifted Kagome into his arms. _'Man this kid can be scary!'_ He wasn't surprised at how light Kagome was and that caused him to frown. He began his trek back home with Bankotsu in tow.

After a while he noticed how Bankotsu was getting tired so to the young raven-haired boys surprise Miroku lifted him up and hoisted him on his back. Bankotsu looked at him in shock. No one had ever been this nice to the two of them. _'Maybe this guys isn't so bad.'_ "Thanks…I guess."

Miroku smiled kindly at him and nodded. He carried Kagome with one arm and held Bankotsu in place with the other. He felt Bankotsu's head hit his shoulder and saw that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Miroku looked ahead of him with a grim face and picked up the pace towards his home. _'I barely met the two of you but I can most definitely tell that the both of you have had a horrific life so far. I wonder how anyone could be so cruel to such young kids.'_

Miroku sighed in relief when he saw his home in the distance. He lived in a tiny shrine with a secluded forest next to it. He raced into the house and laid Kagome and Bankotsu on the bed and placed a cold cloth on Kagome's forehead.

He slumped down on the chair and gave a sigh of relief. Miroku quickly stood though and decided to make them some dinner because he knew they would be hungry. _'Well it seems my life just got a little more interesting.'_

* * *

Kagome slowly sat up in a daze to the smell of food. She stared at the wall ahead of her as she waited for her vision to clear. Kagome saw that she was on a bed in a room that she didn't recognize. Kagome began to panic but it quickly died down when she felt Bankotsu embrace her. "Kags your okay! You scared me! I….I thought I lost you!"

Bankotsu looked at her with glassy eyes desperately trying not to cry. Kagome smiled weakly at him and embraced him to her while whispering in his ear. "It's okay to cry Ban-kun I'm here. You can let it out."

Before she knew it Bankotsu was clutching her shirt and sobbing into her shoulder. Kagome felt his hot tears soak her shirt and soon enough she was crying too. They were only children after all and there is only so much they could take.

She pulled him closer as they both let out heart-wrenching sobs. Tears slid down her face as Bankotsu repeated her name over and over again. She began sobbing into her twin as they both cried for all the nights where they were alone and all the fear they felt. How they ran from the world and having no clue how to survive. She cried for the family that was gone and she cried for the fact that they had to grow up so fast.

Miroku stood leaning against the doorframe and he couldn't stop the few stray tears that managed to escape him at the sight of the twins. He hoped he'd never have to see something so heartbreaking again.

He quietly walked up to them and smiled at the glare Kagome sent his way. "Why are you here? Where did you bring us?" Miroku smiled at them. "Kagome you are in my home and I took you here because you had a fever."

Bankotsu grinned at him and ferociously rubbed his tears away. "It's okay Kags he's actually a pretty good guy." Kagome looked at Bankotsu and nodded trusting her brother. Miroku walked up to the two of them and gave them a warm brotherly smile.

"Well the two of you can go take a warm shower then when you're done there is food ready." Kagome and Bankotsu looked at Miroku in awe. They finally got a decent shower and meal. The closest thing they ever got to a shower was when they would rinse of the dirt and grime from their bodies in a pond every few weeks.

The twins did something that shocked even them and they ran up to Miroku and each of them embraced one of his legs seeing as they were too little to hug him any different. His gaze was soft as he stared at the lost children. He knew their future ahead of them was going to be painful and rough.

"Thank you!" They both chanted in unison. They both raced off to the bathrooms to shower. Miroku left them a pair of his old clothes when he was younger so they had clean clothes.

After they were both done they looked each other over and nodded. Kagome had a violet shirt on with some gray shorts while Bankotsu had on a white shirt and black shorts. They looked even more alike seeing as they were both wearing guy clothes.

Kagome nodded for Bankotsu to turn around and she began braiding his silky hair. She smiled and appreciated her work. Bankotsu grinned and did the same for Kagome. "Kags our hair is soft again!" Kagome nodded and gave a happy nod. They both ran to the kitchen and waited for the food to be served. Miroku smiled at them and watched as they devoured all of the oden.

Miroku had been mulling over this thought while they were in the showers and sat down and looked seriously at the two. Kagome and Bankotsu looked up after they swallowed their food. "What's wrong Miroku?" Miroku shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong I just have a question for the both of you." The twins tensed and looked at him expectantly.

Miroku paused for a little then looked at them with a burning determination. "How would the both of you like to live with me from now on?" The whole shrine was quiet except for the sound of their spoons hitting the floor.

Bankotsu looked up at him in disbelief. "A-are you serious? You really want us to stay with you?" He nodded warmly at them. "I would be honored to have the two of you live with me."

Tears entered the twin's eyes as they jumped of their chairs and tackled him to the ground. He let out a delighted laugh as they thanked him repeatedly. The twins looked at each other and smiled a real smile for the first time ever. _'We finally have a home!"_

After dinner was finished Miroku tucked the both of them into bed and watched as they held each other's hand in their sleep. He frowned when he felt the power coming off the twins.

He laid down on his own bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Those kids have quite the future ahead of them but it seems now I have a younger brother and sister.' _Miroku smiled at the thought and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back at the run down house the spirits felt the sudden shift in the air and smiled. **'They're coming soon.' **The other spirit started jumping around the room. **'Yes! Finally!'**

!

!

!

A/N Well that's the end of the first chapter! I know that none of the Shaman King characters have showed up yet but they will be soon! I promise it's worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Please review I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: Their Spirit Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shaman King.

A/N: All right well here is the second chapter and a younger Ren well be seen in this chapter! I hope you enjoy and please review!

Pairings: Hao/ Kag / Ren & Ban/ Pirika

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Spirits speaking'**

**The Heart of Two**

Chapter 2: Their Spirit Guardians

Kagome yawned and stretched while she got out of bed. She glanced over and saw that her brother was still sleeping. It had been a whole year since they've been living with Miroku and everything felt right. She gave a small smile and went to shower.

The now eight-year-old Kagome was outside training when Miroku came outside. "Imouto can you go wake up Ban? I need to speak with the both of you." Kagome looked at Miroku curiously but nodded. "Alright Roku I'll go get him."

Kagome raced into their room and jumped on top of Bankotsu. "Wake up Ban-kun! Aniki has to talk with us." Bankotsu got up with a yawn and looked at her with droopy eyes. "Kags it's too early! Let me sleep a little more!" Kagome smirked and touched the bed and formed some black ice underneath Bankotsu.

Bankotsu bolted up screaming. "Dammit Kagome that's no fair!" He jumped up and zapped her with some of his lightning. Bankotsu burst out laughing when he looked at his twin. Her hair was all frizzy and sticking out and she was glaring at him. "You idiot! Look what you did!"

Bankotsu just kept laughing and raced towards Miroku. A few weeks after they started living with Miroku he told them that they had certain powers in them so every since then he trained them and helped them find their element. Surprisingly enough Kagome held power over ice and darkness a very odd combination but it was understandable.

Kagome when threatened could be as cold as ice, and even if she didn't show it around Bankotsu and Miroku she had a dark side that she like to keep hidden under a peaceful façade. Kagome really was a mystery but powerful nonetheless.

Bankotsu on the other had held power over lightning with suited him completely. He was all over the place and deadly but he had lightness to him just like with lightning came the rain. Miroku was surprised when he found out their elements but trained them as best he could.

As the twins reached the dojo Miroku was sitting there meditating. He looked up when he saw the mischievous twins and burst out laughing at the sight of Kagome's hair. "Che. It's not funny aniki!" He just smiled and called them over.

"Now Kagome, Bankotsu. I called both of you over for a reason. You both know that I am a monk and I have been putting it off for a while but I must go on a pilgrimage to enlighten myself and further study the ways of the monks." Bankotsu just snorted and looked at his adopted older brother. "That's a load of bull and you know it Roku! You just want to go see a bunch of beautiful women!"

Kagome snickered when she looked at Miroku's mocking appalled face. "Bankotsu! I would never do such a thing no matter how many variety of exotic specimens I will come across on my journey!" Drool started coming out of Miroku's mouth and his mind wandered off. That was another thing they learned about Miroku. He was a huge lecher.

Miroku's face turned serious as he looked at his siblings. "But to be honest being a monk is what I love and I want to do this so I hope you will forgive me for having to leave." Kagome stood up with a blank face and walked towards the cross-legged monk.

Miroku gulped nervously expecting a beating from the little girl but her eyes turned warm and she patted him on the head with a small smile on her face. "We understand aniki. You know we can take care of ourselves and we'll make sure to train and keep up with the shrine duties. Just come back to us ok Roku?"

Bankotsu also walked up to him with his arms crossed over his chest and he swiftly pointed his nose in the air with pride. "Humph what Kags said. We don't mind you leaving just don't go and get yourself in trouble you damn pervert!" Miroku smiled at the stubborn twin and brought the two of them into an embrace.

"I will miss the both of you dearly but I'll send the you guys money while on my journey because I'm not sure how long I'll take." Kagome smiled at him while Bankotsu just grunted. Miroku stood and ruffled their hair while he grabbed his bag.

Miroku was decked out in his purple monk robes and he carried his staff with him that jingled while he walked. He placed his pack over his shoulder and put his straw hat on. He smiled at his younger siblings and placed a kiss on each of their forehead. Bankotsu gagged and wiped at his forehead but a smile was still present on his face.

Miroku walked away out of their sight and as soon as he disappeared the twins sighed. They were alone again but they were glad that they had a home. Kagome looked up at Bankotsu's frowning face and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her in surprise but she beamed up at him. "Don't worry Ban-kun he'll come back to us. Now lets go get some food from the market."

Bankotsu nodded and held her hand while they walked down the street. People looked at the young twins with smiles on their face as they saw how cute they were. They wouldn't have done that if they were still dirty and homeless.

Kagome and Bankotsu looked a lot healthier and they were still thin but not to the point where is seemed as if they were starving. Their hair had a healthy sheen to it and they both wore clean clothes. It was quite a contrast compared to a year ago.

After they bought a few things from the market they accidentally passed by the old house on their way back home. An enormous pulse rang through the twin's body and no matter how much they wanted to ignore it they couldn't.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome who gave him a smirk. "Come on Ban-kun lets check it out. We're stronger now! We can handle whatever is in that house!" Bankotsu put a cocky grin on his face and nodded. "Alright Kags lets check it out."

They both quietly crept into the home and looked around it was pretty empty with broken floorboards and dingy walls. For some reason something was calling the twins to a room upstairs. They cautiously climbed the steps and glanced at the one room that had the door closed.

Kagome slowly opened the door and Bankotsu tensed. As soon as the door was open they gaped at what they saw. There in the room were…

* * *

Ren Tao was not happy. His older sister Jun was making him go buy groceries as punishment for breaking one of her daggers. _'It wasn't my fault her stupid dagger was so flimsy! I shouldn't have to do such useless things like getting groceries! That's what maids are for.'_

Ren grumbled angrily as he chose the requested food on the list. He had a load to study and train when he went home because of his _father_ how he detests that man. As Ren was lost in his thoughts many of the people around him looked at him oddly for his strange appearance.

He had dark purple hair with a large spike and his golden eyes were glaring at anything and everything. He wore a black Chinese shirt and some gray Chinese pants. Many of the ladies gushed at how cute the boy was but he just sneered and ignored them.

'_These stupid people have no right to be looking at someone as great as me!'_ Ren ignored the smiling cashier and quickly paid for the groceries and left. On his way out he began walking till he spotted a boy and a girl around his age walking in his direction his eyes widened when he saw them.

* * *

Kagome could not believe what she was seeing. There in front of them were to spirits and they looked down right gorgeous. _'They're the prettiest people I've ever seen!'_ Kagome looked at the taller of the two who seemed to be calling out to her.

He was very tall and muscular but lean. He had long silver hair that was almost white. On his forehead was a lavender crescent moon and two streaks on either side of his cheek. He had spiked armor and a white haori and hakamas with a sakura petal design as well as a fluffy white boa tossed over his shoulder. The spirit had cold amber-gold eyes the looked straight at her.

She could've sworn that his eyes softened when they looked at her but she thought she was just seeing things. Bankotsu in the mean time was glancing at the other spirit that seemed to be calling to him as well.

The woman or at least he thought it was a woman had black hair that was tied up with two turquoise upside down triangles underneath each eye the 'woman' had lipstick and a yukata that was opened to expose her chest and some armor. When Bankotsu looked at 'her' chest he stiffened. "You're a man?" Everyone turned to him in surprise and Kagome burst out laughing.

It seemed like a terrible time to laugh during such a weird situation but she couldn't help it. _'Trust Ban-kun to say something so stupid.'_

The silver-haired man stepped forward all looked at the twins. **'So the two of you have finally arrived.'** The twins looked at him in shock but Kagome decided to speak up. "SO the both of you were the reason we got that pulsing feeling?" The spirits nodded their heads but then Bankotsu barged in. "Wait I don't get it why us? And what exactly are you guys? I'm confused Dammit!"

The drag wearing man giggled and winked at Bankotsu. **'Oh calm down little Ban we'll explain everything if you cuties sit down.'** Bankotsu grimaced at the man but the both of them sat down nonetheless. The silver-haired spirit stepped up to them and decided to explain. **'I will start with our names. I am Lord Sesshomaru and the giggling idiot over there is Jakotsu.' **Jakotsu looked at Sesshomaru with fake tears running out of his eyes. **'Why must you be so cold Fluffy! I do nothing but love you!'** Sesshomaru growled at him to silence him. He looked back at the twins and glanced at Kagome for a little longer.

'**We are spirits that came to earth from the other world to search for our destined Shaman, that would be you two. I was once a demon lord long ago before I died and Jakotsu use to be a mercenary. We knew that you two were our partners the moment we laid eyes on you three years ago.' **Kagome's eyes widened at the new information and she saw Bankotsu with a confused scowl on his face.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in wonder. "I didn't know we were Shamans, I mean I've heard of them but I didn't know they could be bonded with a spirit!" Bankotsu looked at the spirits and decided to voice his question. "That's nice and all but why did you have to seek us out?" Kagome looked over at Bankotsu in shock that he actually asked a good question.

"Wow Ban-kun you actually said something smart for once!" Bankotsu glared at his twin but looked up when Jakotsu began speaking. **'The reason we're here is because in a few years there will be a Shaman tournament to look for the next Shaman King and we want the both of you to be strong enough to enter and win.'** Kagome and Bankotsu looked shocked at the information that was given.

Kagome started thinking and looked back at Sesshomaru. "What happens when you become Shaman King?"Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at Kagome's inquisitive nature. **'Once you become Shaman King you will be able to shape the world as you please.' **Kagome's eyes widened at that. _'If I win I can make Bankotsu happy so he'll never have to suffer again.'_ Little did Kagome know that the exact same thoughts were running through Bankotsu's head.

Jakotsu's eyes softened at the twins as if reading their thoughts. _'Those twins really are full of surprises.'_ Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu a grunted. "So which spirit are each of us bonded with and how exactly do we train?" Bankotsu was inwardly hoping that he wouldn't be stuck with the man that seemed to be hitting on him.

Sesshomaru gave a cold smirk and looked at the twins. **'I am Kagome's guardian spirit while Jakotsu belongs to you Bankotsu.' **Sesshomaru normally never uses people's names but both of the twins had gained his respect long ago being able to withstand such hardships and take care of one another.

Bankotsu cursed and looked at the gay man who just winked back at him. **'It's all right my little Ban! You'll learn to love me soon enough!' **Kagome laughed at her brother's distress but grabbed his hand and looked at him with a smile. "This'll be a great adventure Ban-kun plus we can get stronger and we'll have more people in our family since Roku is gone."

Bankotsu looked at his sister and nodded besides the concept of fighting excited him. "Alright then so when do we start training?" Jakotsu and Sesshomaru smirked at the twins and pointed towards an enormous halberd and a large blade that had waves of evil coming off it.

Sesshomaru led Kagome towards the evil blade. **'This will be your weapon, it is called Toukijin. I trust you can handle the evil coming off it.' **Kagome gave a deadly smirk and nodded. She grabbed the hilt of the blade and felt raw power course through her. The evil aura seemed to wrap around her and oddly she felt at peace. Sesshomaru looked down at her with an emotionless face but patted her head in pride.

Jakotsu smirked and brought Bankotsu to the halberd. **'All right my little Ban the halberd is Banryu and that is your weapon.' **Bankotsu's eyes widened in excitement at the sight of the magnificent blade. "Holy shit this baby is beautiful!" Jakotsu smirked at his reaction.

Kagome smiled at her brother's joy and looked at Sesshomaru in happiness. "Thank you Sesshou." He nodded down at her with concealed warmth in his eyes. "Okay Ban-kun lets go home and eat so we can start training. Before either of them could realize it the weapons disappeared. Bankotsu looked around confused. "Hey! Where did my baby go?"

Jakotsu and Sesshomaru floated towards each of their respected partners in their smaller spirit form. **'It would create too much attention for two children to be walking around with weapons so it is with our spirit forms.'** Kagome and Bankotsu nodded in understanding and headed out of the house with the spirits right with them.

"Hey Jak won't people see you?" Jakotsu began gushing at the nickname and rubbed his small spirit form against his cheek. **'I knew you'd warm up to me my little Ban!'** Bankotsu just snorted and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked the same question. He glared at the gay man and answered his Shaman. **'Only other Shamans can see us. Normal people will be unable to see us spirits.' **Kagome nodded in understanding but quickly fell to the ground when she ran into a boy while she was distracted.

Ren cursed when he felt someone bump into him and looked down in shock when he saw it was the girl he was looking at. He sneered down at her and dusted the germs off himself. "Watch where you're going girl!" Sesshomaru glared at the boy that spoke rudely to his charge but before anyone could act Bankotsu grabbed the purple haired boy by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"Don't you **ever** talk to my sister like that again you got it!" Bankotsu's eyes were filled with rage and a snarl was on his face. Ren just scoffed at him and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me you filthy trash. That stupid girl was the one who ran into me so it's not my fault! It's disgusting scum like the both of you that should disappear from this earth."

That hit a nerve for both the twins and Bankotsu swiftly punched him in the face. Jakotsu and Sesshomaru were seething but they knew they couldn't do anything. Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's fist before he could cause more damage. His bangs were shielding his eyes and Kagome's face slowly morphed into an emotionless mask.

She embraced Bankotsu and whispered words of comfort to him. Ren quickly stood and rubbed his bruised face. He turned to glare at the twins but stopped when he got a good look at the girl. Her empty face was looking right at him but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her icy blue eyes looked like they were peering right into his soul.

Ren noticed the boy shaking in rage and couldn't understand why his words angered them so deeply. Kagome quietly stalked towards him till she was right in front of him. Her cold eyes glared at him and she tightly grasped his wrist and pulled him forward so her face was next to his ear. He flinched when her grip tightened.

Kagome spoke quietly so only Ren could hear her. "If you ever cross me and my brother again, _**I will kill you.**_" She hissed at him and he couldn't help but feel fear course through his body. _'What's with this girl?'_

Kagome intertwined her fingers with Bankotsu's and walked past Ren and while doing so she 'accidentally' rammed her shoulder into his causing him to fall back. Ren looked at them as they walked away and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for what he said but he brushed it off and continued home. _'They deserved it so what do I care.'_

Not once did he notice the spirits that were hovering by Kagome and Bankotsu's shoulders.

Once Kagome and Bankotsu reached the shrine she held on to him as he kept shaking from suppressed anger. Kagome looked down at Bankotsu. Sadly those words the boy said stung her deeply but she pushed down her feelings to make sure Bankotsu was okay.

"I hate them Kagome! I hate all of them, all people do is hurt us! I'm tired of seeing you get hurt Kags. I…I just wish I could teach that stupid brat a lesson and show him to never mess with us!" Kagome held her other half close and sighed. "Ban-kun don't think like that not everyone in the world is like that stupid idiot. Remember Miroku? He's not like that. So we don't have to worry about him. We have Roku and Sesshou and Jak so we don't need anyone else."

Bankotsu looked up and Kagome and nodded. "I guess your right Kags. I'm glad I have you otherwise I wouldn't know what to do." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Ban-kun why don't you show Jak and Sesshou around the place while I get started on dinner."

Bankotsu smirked while Sesshomaru and Jakotsu turned into solid figures. Their unique powers enabled them to have a physical forms. Bankotsu grinned up at the tall men and led them through the shrine.

Kagome smiled at them while they left but the smile quickly disappeared as she walked into the kitchen and began cutting up some vegetables for some soup. Her bangs hid her face while her hand tightened around the blade. The boy's words kept ringing in her head over and over again. _**'It's disgusting scum like the both of you that should disappear from this earth!' **_Kagome began shaking but clenched her eyes shut and softly fell to her knees. She couldn't let Bankotsu see her like this.

Sesshomaru looked back when he sensed something from Kagome. Without Jakotsu and Bankotsu noticing he sped off towards Kagome. He silently opened the door and his eyes widened slightly at the sight he saw. Kagome was on the ground shaking with her eyes tightly shut. He could smell the tears silently leaking down her face.

Sesshomaru frowned when he looked at her. _'It's seems my Kagome is far more fragile then anyone will ever realize.'_ He looked down at her sadly and saw Kagome tense.

She looked up when she spotted Sesshomaru and quickly stood with a shaky smile on her face. "Hey Sesshou I thought you were with Ban-kun and Jak?" She tried to hide her tears by turning back to cutting the vegetables. "You should finish the tour I'll be done with dinner in a little bit."

Sesshomaru scowled and stepped up to Kagome. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her small body into his. His boa wrapped around her tiny waist and she looked up at him in confusion. "What are you doing Sesshou?"

He just kept his face emotionless and rested his chin on her tiny shoulder. "Cry." That was all he had to say and Kagome broke down crying. She silently shook with her tears pouring down and dripping off her chin.

"Please Sesshou don't tell Bankotsu or Jak about this. I don't want them worrying." Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her back and brought up a clawed hand to wipe her tears away. "I will make you strong so you will never cry again Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded up at him.

"Why don't you help me make dinner?" He smirked at the little girl that held a big place in his heart and nodded.

A little while later Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked into the kitchen. Jakotsu immediately latched on to Sesshomaru who just growled at him. "Fluffy where did you go! I was worried sick about you!" Bankotsu just snorted and embraced his sister who smiled at him.

Sesshomaru glared at Jakotsu. "I would rather be around my Shaman then a pest like you." All Jakotsu did was pout and latch on to him tighter.

Sesshomaru was about to cut off Jakotsu's head before he raced of and began glomping Kagome. Kagome giggled and looked at the cheery male. "Hello Jak did you like the tour?" Jakotsu squished his face to Kagome's and began purring. "Oh you're so adorable Kaggy!" Sesshomaru tore Jakotsu from Kagome and snarled. "Keep you filthy hands off her." Jakotsu began whining so Bankotsu decided to step in. "Jak, shut up."

To everyone's surprise Jakotsu actually listened. "Whatever you say my little Ban." Sesshomaru smirked and looked at the boy. "Well that's a first. I've never met anyone who could get that idiot to listen." _'It seems Jakotsu has taken a strong liking to the boy.'_

The soup was finished and they all sat down to eat. Kagome looked around the table and saw Sesshomaru glaring at Jakotsu while he kept talking to Bankotsu who started yelling. Kagome smiled and light laughter escaped her mouth, which made all of the guys freeze and look at her.

Kagome smiled at them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it! It was just so funny!" All of the guys smiled at her and Bankotsu glanced at his sister from the corner of his eyes. _'I've never heard my sister laugh like that…I like it. It sounds nice.'_ His eyes softened at his sister when she began talking with Sesshomaru who gave her short replies.

This was his family now and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Ren stared at his ceiling while he thought about the girl and her twin. _'Why did they look so sad? Gah! Why do I even care they're nothing to me!' _An image of the girl's emotionless eyes flashed through his head and he felt his heart clench in guilt. "Keh. I don't feel guilty! They got what they deserved!"

Outside of his door Jun froze at what her younger brother said. _'Hmmm. I wonder what happened to my brother today. He did seem a little off when he came home.'_

Ren growled when she kept plaguing his thoughts. _'Why can't she get out of my head! I mean it's just one measly girl! It's not like I'm ever gonna see her again!'_ With that thought he fell into a restless sleep with his thoughts completely wrapped around the blue-eyed girl.

Little did he know that Kagome was his entire future.

* * *

Sesshomaru snorted at Jakotsu's drooling body that was currently knocked out on the floor. Bankotsu was in the same condition snoring loudly on the couch.

Sesshomaru looked down at the precious bundle that was nestled in his lap. They were all watching TV before they all began drifting to sleep. Somehow Kagome ended up falling asleep in his arms after she decided she wanted to play with his boa.

His eyes softened when she nuzzled into his pelt and sighed in content. He would protect his charge and make her the most powerful Shaman the world had ever seen. Sesshomaru frowned when he got a foreboding feeling. _'It seems that a great evil is coming in the future. Kagome and Bankotsu will have to bring all their might when the tournament begins.'_

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome's body and he soon fell into a light sleep surrounded by Kagome's vanilla and sugar scent.

!

!

!

!

A/N: Alright well that is the end of chapter two! I finally got some of the Shaman characters in! In the next chapter the real fun begins! They'll be older and more of the Shaman King characters will appear. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shaman King.

A/N: OK well I'm finally getting to the third chapter of The Heart of Two and I was very excited to write this. Kagome and Bankotsu get to meet more of the Shaman characters in this chapter but sadly Hao doesn't come until later on. I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers; it means so much to me that you enjoy my stories. Now on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking''Spirits Talking'

_**-Flashback-**_

**The Heart of Two**

Chapter 3: Meeting and Training

_**6 years later…**_

Kagome was crouched down on the forest floor with Toukijin grasped expertly in her hand. Her eyes closed as if she was waiting for something. Kagome's eyes snapped opened as an enormous, dark sphere of electricity charged at her. She fluidly raised Toukijin and countered the attack as if it was nothing.

Bankotsu stepped out from the darkness in the trees and gave Kagome a cocky smirk. "Ne, I should've expected you to get rid of that attack. Guess I'll just have to give you a stronger attack!" Bankotsu lifted his Banryu with ease and pointed it at the sky.

His eyes flashed red for a second signaling Kagome that he was merged with Jakotsu at the moment. Kagome gave a cruel smirk. _'Well if Bankotsu is going all out I might as well too.'_ She stood and got in a fighting stance. "Sesshou." Sesshomaru's spirit emerged behind her. "Yes, Kagome?" Kagome's eyes flashed with concealed darkness before she gave Sesshomaru a happy smile. "You know what to do Sesshou."

The taiyoukai nodded his head and began merging with Kagome. Once the merging was complete Kagome turned her eyes towards Bankotsu as red began seeping into them and her once icy blue eyes turned into a deep blue. She gave Bankotsu a malicious smirk due to Sesshomaru's presence and charged at him with Toukijin in hand. Kagome could hear Sesshomaru's voice in her head and couldn't help but smile. **'I will not allow that prancing idiot and your brother defeat us.' **Kagome nodded her head and began releasing her powers.

Kagome smiled when she recalled how Sesshomaru explained the unity between a spirit and the Shaman. Sesshomaru and Jakotsu were different though instead of bonding with their weapon they actually bond with the person so every time they fight no one will see them like the other shamans who have their spirit fighting besides them.

Bankotsu looked at his fast approaching sister and cursed. "Dammit Jakotsu I thought you said she probably wouldn't merge with Sesshomaru!" He heard Jakotsu sigh as his eyes flashed red again. **'Hey don't blame me my little Ban! I really didn't think she would! I guess she really wants to pulverize you today.'** Bankotsu glared at nothing and felt his Banryu pulse with power.

Bankotsu growled and unleashed one of his strongest attacks. "_Ryuraisan!_" Lightning began to flash in the sky and random flashes hit the ground. Bankotsu smirked the lightning could strike him too but he was immune to it seeing as his element was lightning.

Kagome sidestepped as a bolt of lightning almost hit her. Toukijin's evil aura began pulsing and Kagome looked down at the sword in understanding. Kagome's demon eyes turned to slits as she looked ahead. She raised her sword, which was soon enfulged in a bright blue light.

Kagome looked Bankotsu right in the eyes and smirked. Her hair shielded her face as she whispered. "_Dragon Strike."_

Bankotsu's eyes widened as soon as he saw the icy blue dragon emerge from her sword. "SHIT! Dammit Jakotsu! Kagome's gonna kill us!" He could hear Jakotsu panicking inside his head. **'Well don't just sit there Bankotsu! Either you counter it or you run!"** Bankotsu cursed and charged at the enormous dragon.

He tried to slash at it but it was useless so he covered himself in a shield of electricity. The attack quickly hit him and knocked him against a tree. Kagome's eyes quickly turned back to normal as she rushed towards Bankotsu. "Ban-kun I'm so sorry! I got carried away!"

Kagome quickly helped the wincing Bankotsu stand as he just gave her a loving smirk. "It's alright Kags that just encourages me to get stronger then you and Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Alright let's go eat I'm sure Miroku is worried about us."

The twins smiled at the memory of their adoptive older brother. Miroku managed to stop by once in a while in the past six years. He had been staying for a few weeks but he was leaving again today. Kagome smirked as she recalled when Miroku first met Sesshomaru and Jakotsu.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Kagome was sweeping the front of the shrine as Sesshomaru sat on the roof watching over her. She turned to go back in when two arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders.**_

_**Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome when he heard rustling and his eyes took on a pink tinge when he saw a man grab Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly jumped down from the roof and knocked the man away from Kagome.**_

_**The man stood up and put his staff in a defensive position. "Hey! Get away from Kags!" Sesshomaru growled and looked at the black-haired man. "No you listen here human, touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru again and you will cease to exist."**_

_**Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. A large smile split across her face as she raced past Sesshomaru and ran to the man. Sesshomaru and the man broke away from their glaring contest when Kagome shouted. "Roku!"**_

_**Miroku smiled and opened his arms wide. Tears formed at the side of his eyes when he embraced the now ten year old. "Imouto I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner." Sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked at the embracing humans. "Hn, how is Kagome your sister? The both of you do not smell blood related." **_

_**Miroku smiled at Sesshomaru and pulled Kagome closer. "**__**My**__** little Kagome is my adopted sister just as Bankotsu is my adopted younger brother." Miroku stressed the 'My' part which caused Sesshomaru to growl.**_

_**Before the monk and the demon could continue there glaring contest Bankotsu and Jakotsu burst out of the shrine at the sound of all the commotion. Bankotsu smirked when he saw Miroku with Kagome. "Oy! What took you so long to visit aniki?" Miroku smiled and patted Bankotsu on the head. Miroku's eyes widened though when his gaze turned to Jakotsu. **_

_**Miroku was in front of Jakotsu in a split second with his hands clasped tightly within his own. Miroku kneeled in front of Jakotsu and gave a charming smile. "Now what is a beautiful goddess such as yourself doing near a demon…" He quickly threw a glare at Sesshomaru. "…Like him? May I ask a beautiful rare flower like you to do me the honor of bearing my child?" **_

_**Kagome and Bankotsu couldn't help themselves as they both burst out laughing while Sesshomaru looked a little green. Bankotsu walked up to Jakotsu who was blinking flirtatiously at Miroku and giggling. Bankotsu chuckled at he looked down at his dazed older brother. "Yo aniki!" Miroku looked up at Bankotsu in confusion. "What is it Ban?" Bankotsu gave him an evil smirk and placed his hand on Jakotsu's chest. "Jakotsu over here," He quickly pulled the front of his haori open to reveal a muscled flat chest. "Is a guy you idiot!"**_

_**Miroku's eyes widened before he ran to some bushes and began throwing up. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to Kagome who was on the floor laughing till she couldn't breathe. Kagome had tears rolling down her face as she kept laughing. "Sesshou…can't…breathe!…so…funny!" Sesshomaru just smirked down at her and picked up the wheezing Kagome.**_

_**Jakotsu pranced after Miroku and began laughing. "Awww c'mon my cutie monk I don't bite! I would be glad to bare your child!" Miroku paled and began running around the shrine grounds to get away from Jakotsu. "No! Stay away from me you deceiver!" **_

_**Bankotsu shook his head and walked over to his sister. "Man when will he learn." Kagome just nodded her head from her place in Sesshomaru's arms while all three of them watched Jakotsu chase Miroku around.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

As Kagome and Bankotsu entered the house Jakotsu and Sesshomaru quickly turned into their solid forms. It was a great advantage to be able to create solid bodies. Miroku smiled down at the twins when he exited the kitchen. "Alright you guys food is ready. As I told you yesterday I'll be heading off on my travels but I will come back by the time the Shaman tournament begins."

Kagome and Bankotsu smiled up at him and nodded. Miroku quickly embraced them and headed towards the door. Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru but grimaced when he looked at the winking Jakotsu. "I trust the both of you will be able to take care of them like always in my absence?" Sesshomaru scoffed and glared at Miroku. "Of course monk who do you think you're speaking to." Jakotsu giggled and began jumping around. "Just remember to come back cutie!"

Miroku blanched and stormed out of the shrine. Kagome smiled and headed towards the table to eat. As everyone began eating breakfast no one noticed Sesshomaru stiffen and look towards the west. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagome subconsciously release her aura to match the power he felt coming towards the west. _'Hmm, I see so Kagome is destined to have that.'_ Sesshomaru continued eating once he made up his mind on what to do.

* * *

The day went along smoothly as they all trained and cleaned the shrine. Before everyone went to bed Sesshomaru looked at everyone as he stood in the doorway. The twins and Jakotsu looked at Sesshomaru in confusion before he spoke. "Kagome and I will be departing tonight. We will return in a few days."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock and Jakotsu looked at Sesshomaru with sharp understanding eyes. Bankotsu looked over at Kagome who looked confused. "What the hell Sesshomaru! You're not taking my sister away from me!" Sesshomaru looked down at Bankotsu with a blank look. "It is not an option Bankotsu. Kagome must do this and she must do this alone. You cannot help her with the training she is about to receive."

Bankotsu growled and was about to attack Sesshomaru but Kagome got in between the both of them. Kagome walked up to her brother as she smiled at him. "Ban-kun we've grown up so much it's hard to believe that years ago we were nothing but trash on the street. What I'm trying to say is I can handle this. I have Sesshomaru there to help me and we'll be back before you know it."

Bankotsu sighed and looked at Kagome with sad eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and buried his face in her hair. "Come back to me in one piece ya hear me nee-chan."

Kagome nodded her head and went towards Sesshomaru. "Take care of my brother okay Jakotsu?" Jakotsu smiled down at Kagome and patted her on the head. "Of course! I'll never let anything happen to my little Ban!" Bankotsu growled at Jakotsu. "I'm not little anymore!"

Sure enough the twins weren't little anymore. Bankotsu grew to be taller then Kagome and his hair reached his thighs and was kept in a neat braid. His bangs were parted at the front to reveal his four-pointed star on his forehead. He was lean and muscular due to all his training. His skin was tan and over all he was every teenage girls dream with a handsome face and a body that guys only dreamed they had.

Kagome grew up to be a real beauty. Like her brother she kept her long inky black hair in a braid that was the same length as Bankotsu. She had a few loose strands to frame her face and her bangs reached a little above her eyes. Her body had all the right curves and her chest was more developed then other fourteen-year-old girls. She was toned with a lean body and tan skin just like her brother. Kagome looked like a feminine version of Bankotsu besides the fact that the star was above her developed chest.

Kagome gave Bankotsu a warm smile and stepped outside with Sesshomaru. He quickly formed his demon cloud beneath his feet and took to the skies with Kagome in his arms. Bankotsu looked at his sister as she disappeared into the sky. He turned around and frowned.

_'I've never been apart from my sister. What the hell am I suppose to do now?'_

* * *

Kagome sighed as Bankotsu was finally out of sight. The smile that was on her face and the warmth that was in her eyes quickly disappeared leaving a blank face in its place. Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down at Kagome.

No one but him knew the secret Kagome was keeping from everyone, even Bankotsu. That darkness that was hidden in Kagome, that evil that she tried so hard to mask. There was a reason Kagome was so compatible with him. She held this hatred that she refused to show anyone. Kagome was very dark and _very_ sadistic but she also had this pureness to her that never disappeared. She was the definition of yin and yang.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she leaned against him and released her dark aura and wrapped it around the both of them. "Kagome, you know you can show Bankotsu this side of yourself. He loves you and would never cast you aside." Kagome scowled and looked at the stars. She rubbed the four-pointed star underneath her collarbone and sighed. "I want Bankotsu to only see happiness I refuse to let him see what the world did to me. I don't want him to think he failed me and that he couldn't protect me. I would never place such a burden on my brother. As long as I'm with him I'll smile."

Sesshomaru gave her a displeased frown but nodded anyways. "Alright then."

They traveled for a little longer before Sesshomaru dispersed his demon cloud and jumped to the ground. As soon as Kagome landed a power coursed through her that made her freeze. That dark aura she felt was even more savage then Toukijin. The blood lust and the insanity she felt made her shiver.

"Ne, Sesshou why are we here?" Kagome looked up at him with her empty face but he just stared past her towards a small shrine that was up ahead on a hill. Kagome followed his gaze and felt a pull that had her walking towards the shrine.

A few minutes later they arrived at the small shrine. Kagome saw the wards placed all over the door and smirked. Shadows began to emerge from her hand as she forced the shadows to disintegrate the wards. Sesshomaru swiftly pushed the door open but before he could step inside an unseen force pushed him back.

Sesshomaru growled then looked at Kagome. "It seems that this is for you and you alone. Be careful Kagome." Kagome nodded at him and stepped past the doors and into the shrine.

There in front of her was a single sword that had a purple circular jewel on the hilt with a gray-purple scabbard that was covered in a black sheath. Kagome's hand reached out to grab the sword but a small old spirit came out of the sheath in a panic. "No! Young child you mustn't touch this damned sword! It will only lead to your death!" Kagome glared at the dwarfed spirit and looked at the sword that reeked of evil. "What is your name spirit?" The spirit looked at Kagome with a blank stare before his eyes widened. "Oh yes! I am Saya! I was to seal this sword to protect the world from its destruction."

Kagome looked at Saya and gave an evil smirk. "Return to the spirit world Saya. This sword will be mine from now on." Saya's jaw dropped at her words. "You are just a girl how do you expect to handle-" Saya froze when he felt an overwhelming darkness coming from the girl. _'Maybe she can handle the sword.' _

Kagome looked at the spirit with disinterest and continued speaking. "You will leave this sword to me or I will have to force you." Saya gulped but looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please if I leave do you promise not to bring this world to its knees with this power? I sense a great evil in you but I can also see the purity the lies within you so I'm begging you."

Kagome looked at Saya and nodded. "Do not take me for a fool. This sword called to me and it will be mine. I give you my word that the earth will be safe with the sword in my hand." Kagome laughed in her head at the thought of how much she sounded like Sesshomaru. _'As if I would destroy the earth! Why would I do that when me and Ban-kun are just happy here.'_

Saya nodded and released the restraints on the sword. Waves upon waves of evil began leaking out of the sword. Kagome ignored Saya's terrified squeal and grabbed the sword. She quickly unsheathed it and stared at the blade in wonder. That's when she heard the maniacal laughter in her head. **^Finally I have found one tainted enough to wield me!^ **Kagome scoffed. _'Who are you?'_ Kagome felt the evil pulse before she was answered. **^I am the sword of hell, Sounga! Now before I allow a human like you to take me I must test and see if you are worthy enough to handle me!^ **

Before Kagome could say anything tendrils burst from the sword and buried deep into her arm. Kagome's eyes widened as her mouth opened in a silent scream. She unleashed her black aura as it clashed with Sounga's purple aura. The pressure from both their powers cause the shrine to break away and disintegrate from the sheer force of their power.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight that met him and cursed when he saw Sounga glowing an eerie purple as its tendrils covered Kagome's arm completely.

The white of Kagome's eyes soon turn purple to match that of Sounga and she growled as she looked at the sword. _'I refuse to let you overpower me!'_

* * *

Yoh Asakura was sitting on a tree at the cemetery when a chill went through him. Yoh stood up when he saw a burst of purple and black light coming from the small shrine a little bit ahead. "I wonder what that is." Yoh looked up when he saw his guardian spirit come up next to him.

"Master Yoh I feel an evil presence coming from the shrine." Yoh nodded and looked back at the pulsing lights. "Lets go check it out Amidamaru." His guardian spirit nodded and followed Yoh as he raced towards the shrine.

Yoh's lazy expression soon turned to shock when he saw a girl around his age carrying a sword with black strips buried into her arm. He winced when he saw them go deeper inside her arm. Amidamaru's eyes widened when he caught sight of the demon spirit that stood near the girl. "Master Yoh we must be careful she is a shaman and possesses a very powerful and dangerous spirit."

Yoh looked at Amidamaru in surprise but nodded his head. Yoh frowned when he heard her scream but that scream quickly turned into laughter. Yoh stared at the girl in shock when she started laughing. He was about to go help her but froze when she started talking.

"Do you really think you can overpower me, Sounga? I've work too hard for too long to let some pathetic sword with a dragon spirit trapped inside of it take over me!" Yoh stood there paralyzed to his spot when he felt the girl unleash her full aura. The power was suffocating and his instincts told him to run but his body wouldn't obey.

With another burst of power the sword quickly retracted the tendrils from her arm and reined its powers back in. Kagome gave a cruel smirk and leaned against her new sword as blood seeped from her arm. **^Well, well this is the first time any human has ever been able to overpower me. You can take over the world with power like yours. Just think about it! For a human like you to be able to tame me makes you something else completely! ^ **Kagome released a silencing growl. _'Shut up Sounga you've tired me and I don't want to hear your pestering voice!'_ Kagome heard her sword grumble and curse but it listened nonetheless.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and sighed when he saw the blood dripping down her arm from the holes Sounga made. "I'm proud of you Kagome. You have a very powerful new addition to our group." Kagome nodded but looked ahead where Yoh was standing. She sheathed Sounga when she felt Saya leave to the spirit world and began walking towards the still boy while using Sounga as a walking stick.

"Who are you?" Yoh looked at the girl with surprise when he realized how close she was. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was but let that thought rest in the back of his mind. "I'm Yoh! Yoh Asakura and you are?" Kagome gave him a wary look but was on the verge of passing out.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up when they both spotted the spirit guardian. Kagome walked up to the sprit sensing its unique power. "You're a shaman…how interesting and what is your name spirit?" Yoh sweat dropped at the fact that the pretty girl completely ignored him but looked on with interest.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Kagome ignore the human. She can't be blamed after all the only real human contact Kagome ever had was her brother and Miroku other then that the twins only talked to spirits. She was very incapable of being social with other human beings just like her brother.

The spirit had an unnoticeable blush on his face as he looked down at Kagome. "My name is Amidamaru and I serve Master Yoh over there." Kagome allowed a smile to cross her face at how formal the spirit was. _'Well if that guy has a spirit as loyal as him he can't be that bad.'_ Kagome took the time to look over the spirit and saw that he had samurai gear and silver hair that was tied back with a few strands to frame his face.

Kagome's eyes glazed over when she looked at Amidamaru. "It's nice to meet you Amidamaru, my name is Kagome." With that said Kagome began to collapse to the floor. Sesshomaru raced forward and caught her. Yoh looked at the other spirit in surprise, just barely noticing that he was there.

"Hey who are you?" Sesshomaru glared at the boy and began walking towards a tree. "Who I am is none of your concern human."

Yoh looked at Kagome and the cold man in confusion when he saw them jump in the tree and sit on one of the branches. "Is Kagome alright? She's bleeding a lot." Amidamaru nodded in agreement. "I as well am concerned for the young miss." Sesshomaru looked at them and growled. "You ask too many questions. Kagome must rest to recuperate her strength."

Amidamaru stared at Sesshomaru and sighed. "If you don't mind me asking spirit-san what happened earlier between Miss Kagome and that evil sword?" Yoh looked up in interest when Amidamaru voiced the exact same thoughts that were running through his head.

Sesshomaru looked down at the silver-haired samurai then turned to look back at the resting Kagome. "She was acquiring a new weapon to become stronger."

Yoh looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion. "But that sword was so evil, why would she want a weapon like that? Won't it hurt her like it did tonight?" Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. "Kagome is capable of things you could only dream of human and if you intend on entering the Shaman Tournament I suggest you train with your spirit over there. Right now you wouldn't last a second against Kagome."

Yoh and Amidamaru looked at each other then back at Kagome. "What's the Shaman Tournament?"

Sesshomaru looked at them with a deadpanned expression. "If you do not know I will not waste my time explaining it." Yoh chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I'm kinda new at this whole having my own guardian spirit thing."

Sesshomaru just ignored him and went back to watching Kagome. _'I don't see why Kagome was so kind to that samurai spirit. He's almost as incompetent as the human but I suppose if Kagome likes him I will tolerate their presence.'_

Yoh grinned and sat on the bench underneath the tree. "Ehh, Amidamaru the stars look great tonight!" Amidamaru grinned and nodded. While they both sat staring at the stars Sesshomaru looked down at them in curiosity. _'Hn what a strange human.'_

* * *

Bankotsu sighed as he lay in bed. "I wonder if Kagome is okay." Bankotsu frowned and began to toss and turn on his bed. He quickly sat up and growled. "Dammit I can't sleep!"

Jakotsu walked in after hearing him yell and sighed. "You miss your sister don't you?" Bankotsu just turned his head away and grunted. Jakotsu may not seem like it but he could be serious when the time called for it and he knew this was one of those times.

Jakotsu walked up to Bankotsu and grabbed the end of his braid. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu in confusion before he yelped. Jakotsu started tugging him from the end of his hair and began walking out of the shrine and into the forest. "C'mon my little Ban I have something to show you!" Bankotsu just began seething as he was dragged along.

"Dammit Jakotsu let go of my hair! Your gonna mess up my braid!" He was cursing the entire way before he realized they stopped. Bankotsu growled and bopped Jakotsu on the head. Jakotsu had fake tears running down his face as he rubbed the top of his head. "Why must you be so mean my little Ban?"

In a split second Jakotsu was standing and moving a bunch of rocks that surrounded a tree. As soon as all the rocks were gone Bankotsu could see a hole in the tree that went from the ground up. Jakotsu reached in and smirked when he found what he was looking for.

"Bankotsu I would like to introduce you to another one of your weapons, say hello to Jakotsutou!" Bankotsu looked at the sword and then frowned. "That's just a stupid sword! That's nowhere near as good as my baby!"

Before Bankotsu could say anything else he saw a flash of silver then felt a stinging on his cheek. His eyes widened when he saw all the blades retract and then come together as one single blade. Jakotsu smirked at Bankotsu's amazed expression. "That's what you get for doubting Jakotsutou!"

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a smirk as he held his new weapon. "Well I guess Jakotsutou is pretty cool but it's still no match for my baby!" Jakotsu smiled at Bankotsu and began calling out his powers. "Alright Bankotsu lets get your training started!"

Bankotsu smirked and drew his new weapons. "You better watch out Jakotsu cause I'm a fast learner!"

* * *

Back in the town where Yoh and Kagome were at a boy stood on top of a building looking down at everyone. _'Pathetic insects should be exterminated.'_ His golden eyes scanned over the crowd till they landed on a tiny boy reading a book. "Hn. What a pathetic town. Bason lets go. The sooner I find this Yoh Asakura and destroy him the sooner I will be closer to becoming the Shaman King."

An enormous spirit in armor appeared behind him and nodded. **'Yes master Ren.'**

* * *

!

!

!  
!

A/N: Okay well that's the end of chapter three I hope you enjoyed! Ren and Yoh will be fighting in the next chapter and I wonder how everything will turn out with Kagome in the picture. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry Hao hasn't come in yet but don't worry he will. Thank you all very much!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight and Traveling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shaman King.

A/N: All right I'm finally updating. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry if I haven't answered any of your questions. I will try to get my other stories updated as soon as possible. Ren appears in this chapter along with some more stuff. I hope that you all enjoy the latest chapter of my story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Spirits Talking'**

_**-Flashback-**_

**^Sounga speaking^**

**The Heart of Two**

Chapter 4: The Fight and Traveling

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt the sun beat down on her face. It was chilly and from what Kagome could sense it was still early in the morning. Kagome turned her head and her blank expression rested on Sesshomaru's form. Sesshomaru looked down at her with piercing gold-amber eyes and gave her a soft smile that was reserved just for her.

Kagome looked to the ground from Sesshomaru's lap when she heard snoring coming from the boy she met last night. _'That's right I have Sounga now. Sounga can you hear me?'_ Kagome saw the sword glow slightly till she heard the evil voice in her head.

**^It's about time you woke up girl you should start training if your going to learn how to wield me properly, now get up! The sooner you're done training the sooner I can turn this world to ash!^ **Kagome rolled her eyes already having a feeling that this sword was going to be annoying. _"Whatever Sounga I just need you to make me stronger so I can make my brother happy.' _She felt Sounga's soul smirk in her head. **^Well I'm quite in intrigued that someone who has an evil aura to match my own cares for something as meaningless as family.^**

Kagome glared at her sword and scoffed in her head. _'I'm not completely evil you idiot and my brother means everything to me so watch what you say.'_ Kagome felt the sword let out a dark chuckled before the sword dimmed signaling the end of their conversation.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with masked curiosity as she watched her gaze dull as she stared off into space. He quickly noticed the sword glowing and realized they were conversing. _'Hn, how strange. That hell sword is conversing with my charge so willingly.'_

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome jumped off the tree and onto the ground without making a single sound. He soon followed, appearing next to her in the blink of an eye.

Kagome smiled when she felt Amidamaru's presence. "Good Morning Maru-kun. How was your rest?" The samurai spirit blushed when he heard the nickname Kagome bestowed upon him. "I rested quite well Lady Kagome. Is your arm better?" Kagome glanced down at her arm as saw that it was caked with dry blood and she shrugged. "It's fine, nothing to worry about."

Sesshomaru glared at the samurai spirit with a blank faced. Sesshomaru would never in a million years admit it but he was jealous of all the attention Kagome was giving the spirit. What made matters worse was the fact that Kagome took an instantly liking towards the samurai when she usually brushes others aside.

Over the years Kagome had become like a younger sister to him as well as his dear friend and he couldn't help but act like a spoiled older brother. He wanted Kagome's attention to be on him and only him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the spirit, he knew he was being irrational but being a former demon lord he was use to getting what he wanted.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's glare and inwardly chuckled. She chose to ignore it and walked up to the sleeping boy. She took the time to take in his appearance. He had short brown hair with two bangs on the front of his face. He wore a necklace and his tan shirt was open to reveal a lean chest and he adorned some sandals and baggy green jeans.

Kagome smirked at the thought of tormenting the boy. She knew that he would provide some great entertainment while she trained here. Kagome quickly summoned her ice to form underneath the sleeping shaman and she watched as he bolted up shivering.

Yoh quickly turned to Kagome and stood up shaking. "Kagooommeee! What was that for?" Kagome gave a cold smirk and shrugged. "Entertainment." Yoh sweat dropped but smiled up at Amidamaru. "Hello Amidamaru!" The samurai smiled and nodded towards him in greeting.

Sesshomaru looked at the human in interest. "Tell me human, why did you stay here all night?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in wonder and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that he did stay here all night. _'Why did they stay?'_

Yoh smiled at Kagome's curious expression and looked at the Shaman girl and her demon spirit. "Amidamaru and I stayed because we were worried about you Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened before they went back to their blank state. "Why would you worry about me? I am nothing to you. You owed me nothing yet you still stayed."

Yoh looked surprised when she said that and gave her a cheesy smile. "Well you're my friend! Of course I would worry since you got hurt." Even Sesshomaru looked surprised at what he said. Amidamaru looked at the scene before him in worry. _'Lady Kagome doesn't seem to be very close to people. I wonder why?' _

Kagome's bangs shielded her face from everyone's view as she stared at the ground with her dilated icy blue eyes. _'I'm…his friend? But I've never had a friend besides my brothers and the spirits. I...what's with this boy?'_ Kagome looked at Yoh with dull eyes as she began to circle him in a predatory way. Yoh looked at her in confusion till she began to speak. "What makes you think I am your friend? You're just a boy, one that I could easily kill even without that help of my guardian spirit. What makes you think I'm not evil? You know nothing about me."

Yoh smiled at her when she said that. "I know you're not evil because you're a Shaman. You can't be evil if you can see spirits." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked right into Yoh's eyes. Kagome stared at the boy's eyes for a while till she smirked. "You're a fool boy, but I like you. Your different…compared to other people."

Yoh blushed having never heard someone say they liked him so bluntly. He smiled and looked at Kagome's pretty face. "Does that mean we're friends?" Kagome looked at Yoh's hand as it outstretched to shake hers. She looked at it blankly and began walking towards Sesshomaru.

She felt Yoh's disappointment and decided to say something. "I suppose." Yoh immediately perked up and smiled, happy that he had made another friend. Kagome inwardly smiled too now that she realized she actually made a friend. _'This boy really is different.'_

Amidamaru smiled at the kindness Kagome was showing his Shaman. He didn't really know her but he knew that her trust was not something that can easily be attained. Amidamaru looked at the sun then frowned. "Yoh I believe if you don't hurry you will be late for school."

Yoh eyes widened and he was about to bolt but he stopped right next to Kagome and began jogging in place. "Will I see you later Kagome?" Kagome nodded and gave a mischievous smirk. "Of course I will see you very soon. I intend to spar with you and your spirit after all." Yoh smiled and nodded then he bolted towards his school all the while yelling. "I'LL SEE YOU LATER KAGOME!"

Kagome chuckled at his antics and turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk. "Let's follow him Sesshou." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Why?" Kagome smiled in anticipation. "Because I feel like something interesting is going to happen today and I've always wanted to see a school seeing as I've never been to one."

Sesshomaru nodded and jumped in the air with Kagome in his arms and soon began following Yoh to his school.

* * *

Manta looked around the classroom in worry when he noticed that Yoh hadn't arrived yet but soon jumped out of his seat when he saw Yoh enter with his bag casually slung over his shoulder. Manta followed Yoh as he walked to his desk and grew angry when Yoh fell asleep the moment his head hit the desk.

"Yoh where have you been! And why are you sleeping?" Yoh looked up at Manta with a bored expression. "I'm sleeping because im tired Manta." Manta sighed but looked back at Yoh with a serious expression. "Yoh I felt another Shaman nearby yesterday it was some boy! He started talking about being Shaman King and that he would kill anyone who got in his way…Yoh are you even listening to me?"

Yoh tapped his chin in thought as he looked at the ceiling. "You know what Kagome's spirit mentioned something about a Shaman tournament I guess that has something to do with that Shaman King thing. I remember my grandpa use to tell me stuff about this but I never really listened. Honestly I just realized that this is what everyone's talking about."

Manta looked at Yoh in surprise. "Aren't you shocked by this and who is Kagome?" Yoh laid his head down on the desk again and sighed sleepily. "Kagome is a friend of mine." Manta looked at Yoh with a deadpanned expression. "Nothing startles you does it Yoh?" All he got as a reply was snoring.

Outside of the school Kagome was sitting on the ledge of the building next to the school looking into the window. Kagome chuckled having heard their conversation by using some of Sesshomaru's powers. "Well, Yoh certainly is entertaining. I think I'll enjoy having him as a friend. I can't wait for Bankotsu to meet him." Sesshomaru looked at the human and scoffed.

"I don't see how the human is so special. His spirit is insignificant as well." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru from her sitting positioned and laughed. "No need to be jealous Sesshou you will always be my best friend and my spirit guardian." Sesshomaru growled and looked away in pride. "I do not get _jealous_, that is a petty human emotion."

Kagome snorted and laid down to stare at the sky. "Whatever you say Sesshou." Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and stared at the human the managed to catch Kagome's interest. "Are we going to watch the human all day?" Kagome closed her eyes as the wind blew by. "No, I was just curious as to what this school was like. We shall go train with Sounga though, I have a lot to learn after all but we will return once this school is over."

They both began jumping from rooftop to rooftop and headed towards the destroyed shrine to train. They both landed on the ground with grace that could only be acquired through years of training.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and set up a barrier so no one would notice them. She unsheathed Sounga and felt him speak. **^So you finally decided to start training human, very good. Now, lets reek some havoc.^** With those final words the sword began to instruct Kagome the moves that he possessed and lead her through a series of stances that she had never seen before.

Kagome smirked when she felt Sounga tell her how to create one of his strongest attacks and decided to test it out. Power began to build up under Kagome's skin as she channeled it into the sword. The sword pulsed to match the rhythm of her heartbeat. As the sword began to glow Kagome raised it and called out one of the attacks. "_Dragon Twister!_" An enormous purple tornado began to travel inside the barrier and destroyed the ground beneath it.

Kagome smirked at the sheer untamed power that was unleashed in that attack. Sesshomaru looked at the deadly twister with an impressed look on his face. _'The sword truly is powerful.' _

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru once she called the powers back into her and destroyed the twister with her shadows. "Now lets spar Sesshou. You can use Toukijin while I use Sounga." Sesshomaru nodded and quickly unsheathed Toukijin. The sword pulsed with power and Sesshomaru's gaze turned deadly. "I will not hold back Kagome."

Kagome smirked and looked at Sesshomaru with excitement in her eyes. "Neither will I."

* * *

Yoh yawned as he exited the school with Manta right next to him. Manta turned the corner and managed to bump into someone but before he could fall a calloused hand caught him by the arm. Manta looked up in shock as he saw a pretty girl with icy blue eyes look down at him with a cold expression. "You should be careful and pay more attention when you walk."

Yoh looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and grinned when he saw Kagome but Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. "Hey Kagome! Thanks for helping out Manta!" Kagome nodded and looked down at the tiny boy who seemed to be rooted to his spot. Kagome ignored him and smiled past Yoh. "It's nice to see you again Maru-kun and I suppose you as well Yoh." Yoh grinned and began whining. "Awww why are you so mean Kagome? You know we're friends!" Kagome smirked and nodded. "I know."

Manta decided to speak when he noticed the condition Kagome was in. "Umm excuse me miss but are you okay?" Yoh looked confused till he got a good look at Kagome and his eyes widened. Kagome had a long gash on the side of her face that reached her temple and she had a few more cuts all over her body with some bruises here and there. Yoh watched as blood trailed down the side of her face and dripped off her jaw.

"Kagome what happened to you? Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome smirked and looked at Yoh. "Don't worry I was just sparring with Sesshomaru and he's off sulking because he feels bad about hurting me but then again we weren't holding back." Before anyone could say another thing Sesshomaru appeared beside Kagome in his spirit form and Manta jumped in shock and fear.

Manta gulped when he stared at the spirit. He was really intimidating unlike Amidamaru who was kind. Manta froze when he felt the spirit talk. "This Sesshomaru does not sulk." It was then they noticed his appearance seemed a little ragged but not as much as Kagome.

Yoh smiled and looked over at Manta. "Manta I would like you to meet Kagome and her spirit guardian Sesshomaru. Kagome, Sesshomaru this is my friend Manta." Kagome slid her eyes towards the boy but didn't acknowledge him other then that and Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking at him. Manta sweat dropped. _'Man they sure are cold.'_ Yoh grinned at Kagome and began walking with Manta on the other side of him. "Why don't you walk with us Kagome? We just got out of school." Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru disappeared once again.

As the three of them waited at the stoplight Manta froze when he saw a familiar face across the street. "Y-Yoh it's him!" Yoh looked down at Manta in confusion and then followed his gaze towards a purple haired kid around his age who had golden eyes and was smirking right at them. Manta shook in fear as he looked at the boy. "He's the guy I met that said he was going to be the only Shaman King."

Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw the boy. _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_ Kagome lost her train of thought when Yoh began speaking. "Well then I guess I'll go introduce myself to him. Besides he doesn't seem so tough." The three of them walked forward once the light turned green.

As they mat halfway in the middle of the street Yoh raised his hand up in greeting and smiled. "Hey." Ren smirked when he looked at Yoh. "Well you don't even look like a Shaman and he doesn't even look like a fighter." Yoh's eyes widened when he talked about Amidamaru like that. "Well my friend Amidamaru can take care of himself just fine and I don't think you wanna mess with that."

Ren burst out laughing as he gave a cruel grin to Yoh. "Friend? You just called that thing your friend? How pathetic. Guardian spirits are nothing but tools and you are a fool to call them otherwise." Yoh looked at Ren with a steady gaze and frowned.

Just as Ren was about to pass them he froze when he spotted Kagome who was sending a deadly glare at him. _'She looks familiar…' _Ren's eyes widened when he remembered those twins from long ago, the girl's pretty face was unmistakable. _'She's that girl that fell when I was younger! What is she doing here?'_ Ren felt a tremor of fear go through him when he remembered the last words she spoke to him. _'If you ever cross me and my brother again, __**I will kill you!**__' _Ren scoffed and just brushed her off but he felt his heart pound faster when he walked past the group of three.

Ren kept walking and spoke to Yoh without looking back. "Meet me at the graveyard at midnight and I will show you true power." Manta looked up at Yoh in worry after Ren was gone. "You're not gonna go right? He's evil!" Yoh looked at Ren's fading figure and frowned. "I have to go and I don't think he's evil at all I mean if he can see spirits he can't be all bad."

Kagome glared at Ren while he walked away finally realizing who it was. _'That arrogant bastard! I will kill him. The only fool here is him for not realizing the bond held between a Shaman and their spirit.' _Kagome turned her curious gaze when Yoh said he would go to the graveyard. _'I guess I'll see how everything turns out between Yoh and this Ren Tao before I make my move.' _Ren's face flashed through her mind and she suddenly got a warm feeling in her chest. _'What is this? Why is my heart racing?'_

Kagome decided to ignore it and looked over at Yoh. "I'm leaving for now but I'll return when you fight this fool." Yoh nodded and smiled at Kagome . "Alright I'll see you later Kagome!" Kagome nodded towards him and Manta then disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome reappeared next to Sesshomaru who was growling. "That filthy human knows nothing!" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "It's alright Sesshomaru in the end that boy will realize just how much of an idiot he is."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was frowning and staring at the stars. Her eyes became hollow as she remembered the nights where she slept on the streets with her brother. "I won't be so quick to judge like everyone else. Of course he acted like an almighty bastard when I first met him but it's been a few years and I will keep to my threat if he really hasn't changed."

Sesshomaru growled but then sighed. "I don't see why you want to be kind to a boy that was cruel to you and Bankotsu when you were younger. He still seems like nothing but an ignorant human even after all these years."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I know that Sesshou but people change and no matter how much my mind is telling me to go rip his throat out for some reason I can't and I have no idea why."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened then narrowed. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see how this all turns out." Kagome just nodded.

* * *

Kagome sat in a tree with Sesshomaru's spirit form beside her. She looked up when she noticed a group of guys in the graveyard on bikes and almost burst out laughing when she saw a hairy man with outrageous hair in a purple and white suit.

She watched in interest as they began talking about nonsense and then she felt Ren's presence and smirked when the hairy man turned to him in anger. The gang of misfits all went to attack Ren at once but to Kagome's surprise he actually beat all of them off with a few hits and she had to admit she was slightly impressed.

Her eyes narrowed when Ren took out his weapon and was about to stab the goofy man. She smirked in satisfaction when Yoh stopped him and decided now was the right time to make her presence known.

Kagome jumped off the tree and startled everyone, but Yoh just smiled after he got over his surprise. "Hey Kagome I'm glad you could make it!" Kagome nodded at him and sat on top one of the gravestones to watch the fight. "I have faith in you Yoh. Now don't disappoint me and make me have to kick your ass!"

Yoh smiled at Kagome and nodded. "Of course I'll do my best." For some reason Ren felt jealous when he saw how comfortably Yoh acted around the beautiful girl. _'So her name is Kagome…wait what am I thinking! I'm not here for some silly girl I'm here to wipe the floor with this smiling idiot!'_

Ren turned to Yoh and smirked. "I've heard of you Yoh and your grandfather as well as his father. You come from a long line of powerful shaman but my family has worked for five hundred years for the day that I become Shaman King! So get ready Yoh. Bason! Spirit Unity!" Yoh copied Ren and put Amidamaru in spirit form for spirit unity.

Kagome looked on in interest. _'I see…so that's how Sesshomaru and Jakotsu are different from these other Shaman. We don't have to perform spirit unity, we can just merge on instinct. Their weapons are similar to their spirits while I hold the ability to use my own powers and merge them with my spirits…how interesting.'_

The battle commenced and Yoh used a wooden sword. Kagome watched as they attacked and blocked and her eyes narrowed. _'Their moves are sloppy but their spirits are precise and deadly, it seems the humans need to catch up with their spirits strength.' _Kagome watched as Ren managed to knock Yoh over. "It's time for me to end this! Bason give me full power!"

Kagome watched as Ren charged towards Yoh and knocked him into a gravestone. As the gravestone broke in half Yoh kept flying back but managed to stand. Ren glared at Yoh then smirked. "Bason final attack!"

Everyone stood in confusion as they just felt a breeze but Kagome saw it all with her trained eyes. She frowned when she knew that Yoh had lost but stood her ground not wanting to interfere. Blood suddenly burst from Yoh's shoulder and everyone minus Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at the scene in shock. Before Ren got a chance to finish Yoh off the man in the purple and white suit grabbed Yoh just as he went unconscious.

Kagome looked at them as they raced off on their motorcycles with Yoh and Manta. Ren turned around to leave but froze when he saw Kagome. "Humph what do you want girl?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and called forth her spirit. "Sesshomaru."

Ren's eyes widened when he saw the demon looking spirit appear but what surprised him even more was that he began to solidify. His golden eyes turned towards Kagome as she spoke. "You know _nothing_ about Shaman! You think you're so great because you can control your spirit completely…allow me to show you what a real shaman is."

Sesshomaru disappeared and Kagome's eyes turned to a deep blue as red seeped into the white of her eyes. Bason appeared next to Ren and frowned. **'Master Ren you must be careful she is much more powerful then us!'** Ren frowned and looked at the demonic girl. "I don't care! I will become Shaman King."

Ren was about to charge at her but Kagome moved quick as lightning and appeared before him with her hand wrapped around his neck. Her menacing eyes looked deep into Ren's and she frowned. "This is truly a waste of my time I could easily kill you without lifting a finger but this is proof enough to show that you are nothing but a weakling." Kagome dropped him to the ground as he gasped for breath.

Sesshomaru appeared next to her and turned into his solid form. Kagome's eyes turned back to their icy blue as she stared down at Ren. She knelt down as she saw the bruising on his neck. Ren looked at Kagome in anger. "I will defeat you and I will become Shaman King."

Kagome sighed as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshou go find Yoh's location and see if he's okay I will follow you shortly." Sesshomaru nodded and sent a glare at Ren. "Be careful Kagome." Kagome smiled and sat down across from Ren who was still trying to regain his breath.

Kagome looked at Ren and sighed. "Why do you want to be Shaman King?" Ren 's eyes widened before he looked away with a blush staining his cheeks. "I don't have to answer to you!" Kagome frowned as her eyes became lifeless. "You're so stubborn…but…I think Yoh is right when he says you're not bad." Ren looked at her in shock as she continued talking. "I think you just haven't realized what being a Shaman really is."

Ren scoffed and looked at Kagome. "And I suppose you know? Don't make me laugh." Kagome looked at him and laughed. "You never know how things will turn out Ren." She formed ice on her hand and went closer to Ren who began blushing.

"What are you doing!" Kagome smiled and ignored him and Ren quickly felt something cold pressed against his neck where the bruise was. "For some reason now that I really see you I don't want to cut your heart out." Ren's eyes widened at the malicious statement but then he looked at her in disguised confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome smirked and looked at him. "When I realized who you were I wanted nothing more then to destroy your very existence for what you said to me and my brother long ago but now I just want to help you. Your spirit…" Bason suddenly appeared and Kagome smiled at him.

She stood and walked over to the Chinese spirit. "It's very nice to meet you I am Kagome." Bason couldn't help but smile at the girl that could easily destroy him and his master. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome, I am Bason" Ren looked down right shocked and the fact that his spirit guardian was conversing so freely with Kagome.

"Bason! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bason quickly bowed in apology and disappeared. Kagome glanced at Ren and frowned. "That was very rude. I was just trying to get to know your spirit. You really shouldn't treat him so badly." Ren glared and turned away till he felt Kagome right in front of him again.

"I know you'll come after Yoh again so I will be seeing you soon. But here is my warning now, if you truly want to become Shaman King you better get much stronger because you will have to face me and my brother for that title and I promise you that we are much stronger then we appear." With that said Kagome was gone and nowhere to be seen.

Ren stared ahead of him at the spot where Kagome use to be and frowned. He quietly stood and glared. "Bason let's go." He started walking again and looked at the sky. _'What a weird girl but it looks like I'll be seeing more of her in the future…I wonder why the thought of that doesn't completely repulse me.' _

Kagome appeared next to Sesshomaru inside the waiting room and everyone jumped in surprise. Kagome gracefully walked up to Manta and looked down at him. "How is he?" Manta looked up at her and sighed. "He's okay but he hasn't woken up yet." Kagome nodded but was interrupted by the hairy man that saved Yoh. "Excuse me girl who are you?"

Kagome looked at him and snorted. "I believe the question is who are _you_?" The man blinked then smirked. "I am the great Ryou!" Kagome raised an eyebrow but ignored him. "Boy, tell Yoh when he wakes up that I'll return in a little. I have a few things I need to take care of."

Manta nodded and looked around in confusion when he noticed Kagome and her spirit were gone. _'Wow she moves fast.'_

Up in the sky Kagome was standing on Sesshomaru's demon cloud along with said spirit. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with an emotionless face. "Did you kill the boy?" Kagome shook her head and looked at the sky. "I don't want to kill him. He intrigues me just like Yoh does. I feel like something very important is going to happen when it comes to them."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding because he was getting those same feelings as well. "Are we going to retrieve Bankotsu and Jakotsu?" Kagome nodded. "I think it's about time we start traveling to better sharpen our skills, besides I want Ban-kun to meet Yoh."

Sesshomaru felt his jealousy rise but quickly ignored it knowing that Kagome was always going to be his.

As they kept flying for a while they both spotted the familiar shrine and smirked when she saw the forest next to it in ruins. "It seems we weren't the only ones training Sesshou." Sesshomaru snorted and landed on the ground with Kagome. "All their training is futile. That stupid idiot and your brother will never be on par with us." Kagome smirked but immediately had a smile on her face when Bankotsu bolted outside.

Bankotsu sent Kagome one of his famous cocky grins and sped up to her and lifted her in the air and embraced her. "I knew I sensed you near by Kags! Welcome home!" Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck as she returned his embrace. She finally felt whole again. Kagome never realized until now how much she missed her brother.

Bankotsu smirked when Jakotsu ran out and latched onto Sesshomaru like a Koala. "My hunky demon has returned!" A tick mark appeared on Sesshomaru's forehead as he was ready to tear his claws right through Jakotsu's stomach but he quickly dodged the attack and embraced the twins. "Kags I missed you as well you cutie!" Kagome smiled into Jakotsu's haori as he lifted both her and Bankotsu up. All the while Bankotsu was struggling and growling. "Put me down you idiot!"

Sesshomaru brought a clawed hand to rub his temples when he felt a headache coming along. _'Everything was much more peaceful when that useless insect wasn't around.'_ Kagome smiled when Jakotsu finally released them. Kagome turned to Bankotsu and smirked. "Pack some clothes Ban-kun we're going to go train at the next town. Also I want you to meet someone so hurry up! You too Jak!"

Bankotsu looked confused when his sister mentioned that she wanted him to meet someone but was quickly distracted when he saw a new sword hanging on her waist. "Yo Kags when did you get that sword?" Kagome smirked. "I got it when I went to the next town, the sword is pretty powerful." Bankotsu returned Kagome's smirk and pulled out his own new addition too. "Sweet! Jakotsu gave me a new sword too. I'm pretty sure I can whoop your ass now as well as that fluff ball over there!" Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs at the nickname but Bankotsu just smirked and laughed while he went to go pack his bags.

Sesshomaru growled and realized only Kagome was with him. "I was once the most feared taiyoukai in the world and now I'm being tackled by an insane man and being insulted by a human. What the hell happened to me?" Kagome just smirked and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"It's all right Sesshou! You got me here, now lets go pack." Sesshomaru just grunted and followed her into the shrine

!

!

!

!  
!

A/N: Well I know there's not a lot of Ren and Kagome fluff but as they get to know each other better then more fluff will show up. I'm sorry if it seemed like Kagome and Yoh have a crush on each other because that's not my intention. Yoh is a teenager and Kagome is pretty so I put in the obvious reaction. Those two are only friends though I just wanted to make that clear. I'm excited to get to when Kagome meets Hao and how Ren will react to everything. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible!** Please review! **


End file.
